


Of Small Things

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: Poems (: [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not a poet, Poems, Poetry, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: Just a compilation of poems I've written (or will write)
Series: Poems (: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200368
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Original Poems





	1. Who Am I?

‘Know yourself’ they say,

‘Know who you are’ they say,   


But what is knowing myself?   


What is knowing who I am?   


  
Is it feeling the graze of cold wind   


Against your face smiling, and yet   


Feeling the licks of flame   


Burning you from inside?

Is it laughing out loud   


Joyful, unrestrained, uncontrolled, and yet   


Fighting the smothering loneliness   


That clawed at your soul?   


  
Is it one looking at the mirror   


And seeing multiple ripples of the same soul   


Not expecting to be surprised by it,   


But being surprised nonetheless?   


  
Is it closing your eyes to visit    


that one place only you can travel to,   


And facing your ripples, wondering   


‘What are you?’   


  
Is it knowing that the masks you wear,   


The lies and half-truths you weave,   


The true smiles and sobs you let show,   


Are just part of yourself?   
  


Is it in the end,   


Seeing past your persona,    


And asking yourself   


‘Who am I?’   
  
  



	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hope y'all are having a good day

Dream

Though my beginning may be humble

I will Dream

For this is what I crave

Dream

Through cries of ridicule and disbelief 

I will Dream

For this is will be my blood

Dream

Though I may not be there yet

I will Dream

For this is my craft

Dream 

Through the obstacles I will face

I will Dream

For this is my first love

Dream

Though I will fall down

I will Dream

For this is me

  
  
  
  



	3. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup

**_I try to hold back,_ **

**_hand over my mouth_ **

**_Holding_ **

**_Suffocating_ **

**_But I can’t stop,_ **

**_I can’t stop the words_ **

**_Words sharp as the_ **

**_shining Bloody knife_ **

**_And I see your face,_ **

**_drained of life_ **

**_Eyes a shattered mirror_ **

**_But is it you or me?_ **

**_It’s not your fault_ **

**_But then why is it so hard_ **

**_To forgive you?_ **

**_Why do I punish you_ **

**_Saying it’ll be better_ **

**_When you are me?_ **

**_I scream into the void_ **

**_Again and again_ **

**_Why does no one hear me?_ **

**_Am I unworthy_ **

**_or do I have no voice?_ **

**_Tell me I can’t bear it anymore_ **

**_I continue on with my life_ **

**_Soul in shreds_ **

**_Words still as sharp_ **

**_Colours of my world_ **

**_Blue and Grey_ **

**_Someone save me_ **


	4. I Never Wanted To Be Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another poem!

I never wanted to be like you

That’s what I said

When all breath left my lungs

When I slid down the wall

Eyes burning with regret

I never wanted to be like you

The venom lathered words

Aimed to cut, injure,  _ hurt _

That shot out of your lips

I hate that (I hate you)

I never wanted to be like you

The burning rage hiding in your cracks

Like lava, waiting to destroy 

Waiting to tear down the sky

I hate that (I hate you)

I never wanted to be like you

Suffocating ice one time

Loving hearth another

Always pushing and pulling 

I hate that (I hate you)

I never wanted to be like you 

Fleeting promises one morning

Unprecedented acts of warmth another

Perplexity a worn word 

I hate that (I hate you)

I never wanted to be like you

Flaming daggers on tip of tongue

Ruckus a universal happening

Day in day out

I hate that (I hate you)

I never wanted to be like you

I never wanted to be like that

But I guess I am more like you than I intended

I guess it was inevitable 

I guess I am like you

I never wanted to be like you

The value of knowledge 

Of what it means to  _ know _

You taught me that

I love that (I love you)

I never wanted to be like you

Easy smiles and boisterous laughs 

Of making friends out of strangers

You taught me that

I love that (I love you)

I never wanted to be like you

Sharp eyes and a quick mind

Of seeing trust and lies

You taught me that 

I love that (I love you)

I never wanted to be like you

Gentle smiles and love 

Of small acts

You taught me that 

I love that (I love you)

I never wanted to be like you

Spite and fire simmering underneath 

Of not backing down

You taught me that

I love that (I love you)

I never wanted to be like you

But here I am

Both the best and worst of me

Are of you

I guess I am like you

I guess I am like you

I hate that (I hate you)

I love that (I love you)

I won’t change that 

I won’t change you


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday [Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Lord_voldemort/pseuds/I_am_Lord_voldemort) !

It wasn’t the grey sweatshirt

Or the black nerdy glasses

That drew me in

I don’t know if it was the

Black smoke that covered you

Or the silence that 

Wrapped around you

That made me pause

I don’t know if it was 

The fault of my eyes

That made me dismiss you

Even though I was

Curious

Then you talked

A low murmur and 

A quiet presence

I wonder, was it that

That made me frown

You didn’t know then

That I had already

Formed an opinion

You sat next to me

An awkward kid

Curious and holding yourself back

And I began talking

Opinions change

And that’s how my perspective

Of you changed

You, now, say I helped you

That the cage of fear

You weaved around yourself

Burnt because of me

You say you didn’t know

That it felt good

To be yourself

And I shake my head 

Wondering whether you 

(Just like me)

Missed the galaxy in you

Shining brighter every time I see you  
  
The half crescents of your eyes

When you smile

(Like I wondered why you didn’t before)

The squeaky lilt to your voice

When you laugh

(Making me hide a smile)

The slurred words when you

Slump not caring who’s watching 

(A contrast to what I saw in you first)

Makes me wonder

Was it you that changed 

Or was it me who learned to see you

I don’t know

An Enigma you were

To the me of yesterday

An Enigma you are 

To the me of today

And I wish, My Sadness to my Disgust

An Enigma you will be

To the me of tomorrow

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Sadness to my Disgust” - A reference to the movie Inside Out.


End file.
